Aether
by Snakey Salazar
Summary: Harry always had an affinity for the four elements, but he learns he has more than just an affinity. Slight AU. Harry is an elemental, but he isn't OP. He is stronger than his peers. Ravenclaw Harry, planning on Fleur/Harry. Starting as T, might move it up to M in the future, I'm not sure. More info inside. Good Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

AN: My attempts at writing the opening speech were quite bad so I just took JKRs. This is me giving her credit. Also, Sirius is living in 12 Grimmauld Place already in this story. Neville is more confident due to his friendship with Harry, and Harry is in Ravenclaw. Story begins in Fourth Year. Harry is I guess what you can call an elemental. This is by no means going to be an OP Harry, power trip story. I want him to struggle. He will stand out from his peers, but if you knew you had an uber powerful Dark Lord trying to kill you, wouldn't you want to be the best you could? Also, this is planned to be Fleur/Harry if I can make it. If I feel the story should go in a opposite direction, then it will. I'm not yet decided if Harry will have girlfriends before her in this story, but for fun assume he's dated on and off like any other teenager.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and am making no money from this story.

This is my first attempt at writing Fanfiction. I really would value constructive criticism in any form. I don't expect only positive feedback and in fact, prefer anything that can help improve my story and the writing within. Tell me what I did wrong, what you liked, things I can improve on. What should I go more into detail on, and less? I really enjoy writing, and truly want to improve. I hope you all can help me in this journey. Thank you.

* * *

Harry sighed as he boarded the Hogwarts Express. Another year of unknown danger ahead of him. He quickly found an empty compartment and sat down alone. He sent a locking charm at the door, glad he had come early. Staring at the flames flicking around his fingers, he became immersed in his thoughts.

Harry had the ability to manipulate, for a lack of a better word, the four base elements. Or rather, Earth, Water, Air, and Fire. Ever since he was a kid he had felt called by them, at the sight of a flame, the waves against the shore, the feeling of the dirt beneath his hands as he gardened, or the strong winds howling outside 4 Privet Drive. It had taken only once for him to realize he was more connected to these elements than he had thought.

It had been a normal day of school for Harry. In that moment, he had been engaged in Dudley's favorite game, aptly named "Harry Hunting". While Harry knew Surrey well, he had mistakenly taken a wrong turn and ended up ally way with seemingly no way out. Dudley alone turned into the ally, as his friends had split up to try to find Harry. "Gotcha now," said Dudley triumphantly, "Give up and maybe we will take it easy on you".

Harry had known he had no way out. He felt the wind caress his cheek, and if wind could speak, it would have whispered in his ear. He turned to face the ally wall and looked up towards the rooftops. "Please," he murmured, "Help me.". He willed the wind to take him to the roof tops. The part that amazed him is it had worked, it bloody worked.

He had begun only with air, thinking that that was his only option. It was slow going and took the utmost concentration for the simplest of tricks. Harry had eventually spread to the others, after having wanted a warm fire to chase away the cold on night in his cupboard, a single flame appeared on the top of his index finger. He snuck to the library and searched for myths containing people that could do what he could do. He didn't find much, but some Greek stories were relatable. The most important thing he learned was caution. If he didn't keep the elements in check, they would follow their natural nature. For example, if he let his fire run loose, it would do the only thing it could. Consume.

A knock on the compartment door brought him out of his reverie. He sent an unlocking charm at the door and his friend entered.

"Hey Neville," Harry said with a small smile, "How was your summer?"

"Really great, Gran got me some rare plants for our greenhouse at the start of summer as an early birthday present. I spent most my time working with them. Thanks for that muggle book on plants, by the way" Neville gushed.

"No problem, figured I should at least get you something."

"Anyway, looking forward to the year?" Neville asked, "Next years OWLS but I bet you're already reading sixth year stuff anyways."

"Somewhere around there. I stayed with Padfoot all summer, so I was able to practice a bit of magic." Harry responded.

As a companionable silence settled, Harry once again lost himself to his thoughts. The flames bouncing around his fingers started up again. Neville and Headmaster Dumbledore were the only two at Hogwarts who knew about his abilities. Neville because he was Harry's best friend, and Dumbledore out of necessity.

All Harry could hope for was a quiet year in Ravenclaw Tower. He just wanted to practice his magic and become closer to the elements, but he knew that wouldn't happen. He was far to pragmatic to think that something happening for the last three years in a row was just coincidence. It was one of the reasons he practiced magic so vigilantly. Ever since Quirrell in his first year he had fully applied himself. Harry knew he had gotten lucky to escape with is life, let alone defeat the Voldemort possessed professor.

But even so, as the countryside rolled by, Harry couldn't help but think that he was going home. 

* * *

It was stormy outside when they finally arrived at Hogwarts, and Harry couldn't help but revel in the feeling of the heavy winds, pouring rain, and the bright streaks of lightning. Combine that with the pure magical air of Hogwarts, and Harry had never felt higher. It gave him a sense of euphoria like nothing else. Harry would openly admit to anyone who would ask him about it, that he was addicted to the feeling. Good thing it wasn't something Dumbledore or Neville would ever ask him.

It was one of the reasons he loved Hogwarts so much. The pure amount of magic in the air felt like it gave him life. Others didn't ever seem to notice, but Harry was much more attuned to these types of things. To him, magic was almost like a fifth element. He could sense it in each one of his classmates. When they cast a spell, rode a broom, brewed a potion. In the professors, they needn't even do something. Their magic was much greater than that of the students, and in turn much… louder, in a sense. More noticeable.

Nothing beat Dumbledore though. Standing next to the Headmaster was like standing next to a burning star. He loved it. The Headmaster had sent Harry a note that he would like to meet him in his office after the feast, and Harry was looking forward to it.

Once everyone had settled down in the Great Hall, Dumbledore stepped up to the podium.

"So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it.

As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year. This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy- but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts..." **

It was at this point the door near the staff table seemed to explode open, and a grizzled man with a peg leg stepped through the door. Harry had thought it was a bit dramatic for his tastes, but patiently waited for Dumbledore to continue his speech.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Moody.

As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're joking!" shouted one of the Weasley twins, but no one was quite sure which.

"I not am joking Mr. Weasley, though, while you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar...er...but maybe this is not the time...no...where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament...well, some of you will not know what this Tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wonder freely.

The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry- Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The school took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities- until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued. There have been several attempts over the centuries to re-instate the Tournament, none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of Magical Co-operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Hallowe'en. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money.

Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on the contenders this year. Only students who are of age-that is to say, seventeen years or older-will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts Champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October, and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"** 

* * *

As the students filtered out of the Great Hall, Harry slipped away and quietly took the route to the Headmasters office. He knew that no matter how quickly he made his way there, Dumbledore would be there before him, so he took the time to wonder and enjoy the feeling of being back at Hogwarts finally.

He finally reached the Gargoyle that would guard the entrance into the Headmasters Office. "Acid Pops" stated Harry. He quite enjoyed the Headmaster's eccentricity and could always count on him to cheer him up. Dumbledore was easily one of Harry's favorite people, and he looked up to him as sort of a grandfather, and a role model. As Harry reached the top of the stairs, he prepared for the blast of energy he would feel from both Fawkes and Dumbledore.

"Come in, Harry." Dumbledore called.

He felt the blast of warmth and burning Fawkes always incited in him, and the power of Dumbledore's magic. He had gotten used to it over the years, but it still was overwhelming.

Dumbledore smiled, "Still sensitive I see."

Harry laughed, "You could say that. I'd never trade it for feeling nothing at all, though. What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to know how your magic, and more specifically, abilities are coming along. With the Tri-wizard Tournament here, I think we should be prepared for trouble."

"I'm doing well for myself I think." Harry paused, "I've downplayed myself to Neville, but I think I'm beyond NEWT level this year, in no small part thanks to Sirius this summer. I'm not quite sure where to study beyond that though. Honestly, I was hoping you could point me in the right direction."

"I would agree, Harry. I have talked to Filius and Minerva and disclosed your advancement. They have agreed to help in their subject matters, and If I may say so, I believe myself more than qualified to help you in Defense, and other subjects should you wish to continue them. Perhaps a bit of Alchemy?" Dumbledore mused.

Although he tried not to show it, Harry was ecstatic. Finally, he would be learning from the Headmaster. It had been something he dreamed of since he had started Hogwarts. At first it had seemed a fantasy. As a first year, Dumbledore was a figure larger than life, someone he would probably never have contact with. Yet the years went on, and Harry had developed a friendship with the Headmaster. The belief Dumbledore had for him is one of the thing that pushed Harry even harder to master magic and his power. He wanted to make him proud.

"Minerva and Filius will talk to after class to give you book and assignments. I'd like you to perform as your classmates would though, Harry. To be underestimated is an advantage. I'll send you a note whenever we will have meetings. Well, off to bed with you. A young wizard needs his rest."

"Goodnight sir." Harry nodded. Once he reached his room, he laid on his bed and staring into the ceiling, smiled. 

* * *

Harry's first class the next morning was Herbology with Neville. Even if it wasn't with his best friend, Harry would consider it one of his favorite classes. It was relaxing for him to work with the dirt and plants, and to be so close to the Earth. Earth was stalwart. Strong, and unrelenting in its power and feel. His feel for Earth gave Harry a slight edge over most of the students, but he could never reach the level of success Neville had with plants.

Finally, on Wednesday, Harry had his first Charms class.

"Harry, if I may talk to you after class?" Flitwick asked as the lesson came to an end. The lesson had truly bored Harry, and he wondered if it was worth hiding his skills. He had waited until after Hermione and a few others had completed the spell before doing it himself.

"Sir, please tell me you have something for me to do. I'm not sure how much longer I can take this class." Harry pleaded.

"Don't worry," Flitwick chuckled, "I've plenty for you to do. I think we should start with Charms that alter yourself, rather than other things. Your reflexes, speed, strength, eyesight, and some more. This is highly advanced magic Harry, well beyond NEWT level. I do not want you to practice it alone. Come here tonight and from then on we will meet every Wednesday. Headmaster Dumbledore told me he would handle your defense, but I was a dueling champion myself. The only difference is we will be dueling using only charms. Take these journals. I've since lost the tomes I used to learn this, but I have written down everything important."

"Thank you sure. I won't betray your trust sir." Harry beamed. 

* * *

Thursday brought Transfiguration. McGonagall had started the class with her yearly speech about the dangers and complexity of Transfiguration, and Harry agreed with her. Self-Transfiguration was one of the most dangerous things you could do improperly.

The class started working on switching spells, and since no one was able to properly cast the spell, Harry held off on doing it himself. Once again, McGonagall asked him to stay after class. He could see the Ravenclaws and even some of the Hufflepuffs eyeing him suspiciously. Once with Flitwick was no surprise, but also McGonagall, and the very next day? It was rather obvious that something was up, but no one knew exactly. Harry wasn't friends with any of his Housemates, besides Luna. He felt protective of her, knowing himself how it felt to be bullied. He occasionally talked with Cho and Padma, but for other reasons than being their friends.

"Harry, how skilled are you truly in Transfiguration?" asked McGonagall

"Rather. I've been practicing complex conjuration and animation, and complex self-transfiguration, but I don't particularly want to practice the last one by myself."

"Then we have somewhere to start. Take these books and meet me tonight. Our lessons with be in the same fashion as Professor Flitwick's. I rather think we should follow his lead in dueling, only with transfiguration." McGonagall smiled slightly at Harry. She had always had a soft spot for the boy and seeing is adeptness in her subject only endeared her more to him. Truthfully, she also missed dueling, and figured Harry getting soundly beaten would not only improve his will to want to become better, but also keep his ego in check. She was a firm believer in the thought that no matter how good you are at something, there is always someone better. If there wasn't, you should still believe there is, so no one can surpass you. It is why she still tried to learn as much as she could about Transfiguration, and even make new discoveries.

"Thank you, professor. I will see you tonight." 

* * *

Finally, October had arrived. Dumbledore still hadn't contacted Harry, but he wasn't worried. He knew the Headmaster was busy and wouldn't forget about him. Until then, he would work as hard as he could to reach the level he needed to be at.

Today the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegations would arrive. Harry, despite preferring to be alone or only in the company of his close friends, was excited. New people, and maybe new magic, at least new to him, would be coming to Hogwarts. His magic and elements swirled inside him, and he could tell should he choose they were only a thought away. Working on advanced magic have brought him even closer to his magic. He didn't slack on his elements either, also much he knew was possible eluded him. Lightning, changing the forms of water, controlling metals, and unassisted flight were a few things he wanted to achieve badly.

All the students were gathered on the grounds to watch the delegations arrive and he and Neville chose to hang back and just observe. He had seen Dumbledore turn and specifically look at him with a twinkle in his eye, but it was just a moment.

"If I'm not mistaken, Beauxbatons arrives!" the Headmaster announced.

Whispers broke out amount the crowd of students.

"What is that?"

"Is that a flying house?"

"I wonder what they'll be like!"

Eventually it landed and turned out to be a massive carriage. It was still much too small to house students, so Harry figured it was enlarged magically on the inside. His assumption turned out to be correct as the largest woman Harry had ever seen climbed out, and behind her a flood of students.

"Madame Maxine!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

"A pleasure, Dumbledore" Madame Maxine replied as Dumbledore kissed her hand.

Harry didn't seem to notice anyone out of the ordinary within the Beauxbatons group, but their faces were mostly covered, and they were still shivering. Silk uniforms didn't make for the best clothing in a Scottish October. He didn't really notice any of them standing out magically either, but with the whole school and a part of their school he wasn't surprised. Dumbledore himself probably would have covered up anything he would have noticed anyways. The French delegation hurried inside, desperate to leave the cold.

"And Durmstrang appears!" Dumbledore once again called out over the din of the students.

This time, no one seemed to know where to look. At first Harry was confused too, until Neville poked him and whispered, "Look. The Lake.". Sure enough, a great mast seemed to be appearing out of the water. An interesting form of traveling if anything.

As the Durmstrang students and Headmaster strode confidently up from the lake, all could tell that Durmstrang was in the north. The students seemed bothered by the warm weather if anything.

"Igor!" Dumbledore embraced the man.

"Good to see you, Dumbledore. Shall we go inside?" Igor Karkaroff, the Durmstrang Headmaster, asked.

"But of course!"

So, they did. Harry bid Neville goodbye and went to his usual spot, near the end of the Ravenclaw table. He sat down and prepared to eat alone, or if Luna joined him, as normal. Unexpectedly, he found himself surrounded by the girls from Beauxbatons. At first, as they were looking around the Great Hall, he quietly observed them. He was not unhappy to find that most of them were quite attractive, and after his short "observation", simply continued eating. But, he noticed something. A slight burning sensation in his body, slowly creeping through his veins.

"What the hell?" He whispered to himself.

Harry looked around. Past the Beauxbatons girls and throughout the Great Hall. Everything was the same as normal. He knew this feeling wasn't caused from the candles burning, as they weren't really fire. They were some sort of nifty illusion. The only difference was Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons, and he was leaning towards the French. He would have felt it earlier if it had been Durmstrang. He had walked with their delegation to the feast.

He slyly returned to observing the French girls sitting around him, hoping he could identify who cause possible have magic that would induce this burning reaction. It felt almost like Fawkes, but much, much weaker. The fire also burned with a different purpose. Most fire burned, and it wanted to purge and cleanse, to drive out darkness and return light. Fiendfyre, burned with hatred, the want of destruction and death. This fire burned with _desire_. It was unlike anything he had felt before, and he wanted to escape it.

There was a commotion. Some boy from Gryffindor had come to talk to the ladies from Beauxbatons. He seemed to be giving flirting with them a pitiful attempt, but none could deny his courage to do such a thing in front of the entire school. All the sudden, the burning feeling shot up until it felt like it would consume him. It still couldn't hold a candle to the Phoenix, but its different feeling gave it an edge on Harry, he couldn't defend himself. He was holding the bench he was sitting on with a crushing grip, and he could feel the burning sensation take over his body. His fire wanted to come out, to show itself, for Harry to release the control he had on it. It had happened the first time he came to the Headmasters office and met Fawkes. The boy walked away, seemingly in a daze, and the feeling faded, it simmered to what it had been before. His body relaxed. He lifted his hands, grabbed his bag, and rushed out of the Great Hall. He never noticed the scorch marks he left of the bench in the shape of his hands, or the piercing ice blue eyes that followed his retreat.

* * *

Harry rushed to the Chamber of Secrets, where he could unleash whatever he wanted without abandon. He made it to the main chamber, leaving his bag outside, and released. Fire consumed everything. The water boiled, the Chamber filled with Harry's burning flame, a storm of fire without restraint. After what seemed like an eternity to Harry, it stopped, and settled down inside him. He had no sense of what time it was. When the steam and smoke finally cleared, Fawkes appeared. His presence bringing a soothing calm, relaxed feeling over him.

"Thank you, Fawkes." Harry breathed.

The Phoenix simple landed on his lap, as Harry had sat down on the now warm stone floor and nuzzled his chin. Harry stroked his fiery plumage, letting himself go. He would need to talk to Dumbledore about what happened. He couldn't risk this happening again.

* * *

AN: There's chapter one. Rather short, but I wanted to just put something out there. Let me know what you think. I'll try to update as often as I can and writing is a hobby for me so hopefully its more often than not.


	2. Chapter 2

Massive Authors Note; PLEASE READ AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK

Hello. I realize its been forever since I've written anything for this story. Basically, the very next day after uploading the first chapter of Aether, a series of unfortunate events derailed how I had been currently living. Not going to give you my life story, but I was wondering if anyone even had any interest in me continuing this story. The way I had planned for it to go is for Harry to seem OP until the graveyard scene where Voldemort would basically destroy him. From there I hadn't really planned much. I really enjoyed the premise of this story but I'm not sure about writing anymore for it. I may just leave this story in the past. I've written a small excerpt here because I can't just publish an AN.

I am thinking about starting a new story now that I am back on my feet. It would be loosely based on the movie Tombstone, where Harry would be kinda like wizarding doc holiday and Neville Wyatt Earp, just an idea I had watching Western Movies recently.

All in all, I'd appreciate knowing what you all think. Send me a PM or just drop a review. Everything has just been insane in my life until now and I want to try writing once again.

Now, a short piece of what would be next.

* * *

Harry ended up falling asleep in the Chamber. He had only been putting out fire for about 15 minutes, and he fell asleep not long after that. Fawkes looked quizzically at his fallen charge, wondering what could have inspired such a thing into the boy. He knew it wasn't out of anger, it was out of necessity. Even in act in anger would have been more controlled. Deciding on a course of action, Fawkes flamed himself and Harry into the Headmasters office.

Dumbledore looked up from his desk to see Fawkes on the floor next to a passed-out Harry Potter. "Oh dear," a surprised Dumbledore murmured "What happened?" Fawkes gave a series of chirps that only the Headmaster would understand. "You're not sure? You just found him sitting on the floor after a massive explosion of fire?" A few more chirps. A Yes. Dumbledore took a moment to think. He knew Harry wasn't rash enough to just leave to attempt to blow up the Chamber of Secrets. He figured he would just have to wait until the boy awoke to ask him.


End file.
